A speed reduction gear typically consists of an inner planet gear (also called a sun gear) driven by an input shaft, for example a turbine shaft, an outer planet gear (also called a crown gear), coaxial with the inner planet gear, with planets meshing with both the inner and the outer planet gears, and a planet carrier whereon the planets are mounted to rotate.
The variation of the reduction ratio of such a speed reduction gear is obtained by changing the number of teeth of the sun gear, of the planets and the outer crown gear, and the by the architecture of the speed reduction gear.
In turbine engines, lubricant wheels are known that have an axis around which an annular cavity extends:                which open radially towards the axis,        which is laterally bordered by a first wall and a second wall which are substantially radial to said axis, to receive the lubricant,        and from which at least first and second lubricant supply lines depart for lubricating various different members to be lubricated.        
In WO 2010/092263, parallel to the axis around which the annular lubricant cavity extends, said cavity is split into at least a first annular sub-cavity and a second annular sub-cavity, which:                are separated by an annular inner partition substantially radial to said axis,        and communicate with the first and second lines respectively.        
A set of problems lies in supplying these members to be lubricated with pressure. This is particularly the case when said members are located within the rotating field (such as reduction gear bearings and teeth) and are supplied from a pump situated at a fixed reference point. Furthermore, the lubricant requirements are distributed differently depending on the operating phases of the reduction gear. Moreover, in order to limit losses, it is necessary to lubricate as close as possible to the needs of each of the members in question, which calls for adjustment of lubricant distribution.